


Life Is Hard and So Is Mermaid Sex but Bodie and Doyle Win the Day (of course!)

by LilyK



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989), The Professionals
Genre: F/M, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Underwater Blow Jobs, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie and Doyle find themselves being ripped apart when the world suddenly turns inside out. Mermaids and bugs rule! Introducing the original new character: Mortimer Ohio Rufus Pink the Third and he likes being referred to by his full name. Every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is Hard and So Is Mermaid Sex but Bodie and Doyle Win the Day (of course!)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Life Is Hard and So Is Mermaid Sex but Bodie and Doyle Win the Day (of course!) - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332358) by [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit)




End file.
